


The Trip

by ReggieJackson



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Regular Show
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Horror, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Oh My God, Random & Short, Surreal, Trippy, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReggieJackson/pseuds/ReggieJackson
Summary: Its another boring, average day at the water tower until Wakko decides to replicate a beverage from 'The Regular Show. This leads to him and his siblings being able to experience it for the very first time. (Warning: some foul language and random insanity)





	1. The Prologue

Both Dot and Yakko patiently sat at the kitchen table, watching their red-capped middle sibling add a tiny umbrella to top off the glowing concoction before them. It was red and chunky, had visible bits of peppers and clams. It was non-alcoholic, as far as they knew. And it was being served in an enormous pitcher. Normally, they would have steered clear of Wakko's 'food inventions' as he called them, but this one actually looked somewhat appetizing once. Plus it helped they had nothing else to do at the moment.

Wakko beamed with pride as he introduced it to them.

"Sibs! The Mississippi Queen! The hottest drink in the world!"

The other two Warners looked at each other before looking back at him. They already knew where he'd gotten the idea.

"You've been binging on the Regular Show again, have you?" Dot responded flatly.

"Isn't that the show with those weird creature critters?" Yakko asked.

"That's South Park" Wakko defended.

"There's a difference?" Dot interjects.

"Sure, ones for adults and ones for kids who think they're adults." Yakko said, sniffing the connection. "Not gonna lie, this smells good."

"Its got everything in it" Wakko agreed before he listed off all the ingredients he recalled from a memory of the episode of that show. "Kimchi, Wasabi, Pasta Sauce, Sashimi, Chuco, Soy Sauce, Season Salt, Bath Salts, Clamshells, Shrimp, Mayo, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and a little bit of lemon..."

"What, no hot sauce?" Dot asked.

"Nah we were out, so I added cinnamon instead. Can you believe Scratchy wouldn't let me make some for Plotz's banquet last night? It would have really livened things up," said Wakko.

"I can, our special friends are not exactly daring when it comes to party favors," Yakko responded.

"Aw, a little weirdness and zaniness never hurt anyone" Dot added.

"Except that Link cosplayer at Comic-Con last year" Yakko interjected.

"Hey, that guy was asking for it! He knew better than to call me Dottie!"

Wakko proceeded to pour the pitcher into three tall drinking glasses, the red like delicacy stopped just half an inch below the rim of each one.

"But I agree. If our friends acted a lot like us, It would be lots more fun around here!" Wakko said before handed them their drinks. "So, ready to try it?"

Both Yakko and Dot picked up their glasses and slowly took their sips, letting the spicy scorching mush slide into their lips. In an instant, they slammed their glasses down on the table, literal flames cackling out their mouths with each and every cough.

"Well, it's not like it doesn't taste good," said Yakko. He pounded at his chest, his eyes watering.

"Lightweight" Dot scoffed.

"What are talking about? You can't handle it too!"

"I'm the cutest and the youngest, I'm not supposed to. That's your job, big brother"

"I resent that sis!"

"Aw, you two are  _both_  lightweights!" Wakko countered, his own lips were still smoking from the heat. He'd barely reacted at all from tasting the drink. "I bet you guys won't chug it all down in one go!

The other two looked at him with a stern glare as they gripped their glasses.

"Challenge…" Yakko said.

"…accepted" Dot added. All three of them raised their glasses high, tipping them so the drink aimed towards their lips. Each of the Warners faces beamed with confidence as they predicted who would win this competition.

"One, two, three… go!" Wakko cheered right before they did it.

And it was at that moment, the Warners knew they made a terrible mistake.


	2. The Trip

It was in the middle of the morning as the beautiful sun shone directly over the Warner Bros studio in Burbank. Everyone was out and about, enjoying the day. However, three people were not taking advantage of this.

"Oh, here it comes!" Yakko groaned.

Both Wakko and Dot winced as they heard their brother heave for the third time in a row. They would have been more sympathetic had his puking not sounded like the Tasmanian Devil trying to sing death metal. The sound almost made them want to puke again for themselves. Yakko finally came out of the bathroom, a wave of relief spread across his face.

"Who thought it looked better going out than in?" he groaned.

"I don't get it, I thought it would have tasted a lot better than that" Wakko said, confused that he made a food item that he himself couldn't stomach. He along with the rest of his siblings' mouths were still burning.

"Well, now that nightmare is over, what should we do today sibs?" Yakko asked with a peppy tone.

"Let's go see what our favorite psychiatrist is up too." Dot proposed.

"Good idea" Wakko added.

The Warners climbed down the tower. The bright rays from the mole tipped sun beaming down upon them. They reached Dr. Scratchensniff's office in no time at all.

"Oh, Scratchy!" the trio chirped. They stood outside the door to his office, waiting for him to shoo him away. But nothing came.

"Scratchensniff?" Wakko asked. He slowly opened the door. The person they were looking for was not here, instead, another person was lounging in the sofa, barefoot.

"Oh, hello boys…" she replied.

"Hello, Nurse!" Wakko and Yakko whistled.

"Boys," Dot said, rolling her eyes. The trio watched the dainty nurse get up from the sofa, stumbling on her bare feet. Both brothers' hearts began to beat as her curvaceous body loomed up above them. Hands on her hips, she stared down at them.

"Uh, Nurse did you happen to see where Scratchensniff went?" Wakko asked, slightly taken off guard by her posture. Nurse knelt down to his height with a coy grin.

"No, but I just happened finally see how cute you really are," she said slowly with a husky voice. She puckered her lips. "Well, go on"

Wakko eyes widened with disbelief before shooting a glance at his confused siblings. Without a moment too soon, he puckered his own lips and slowly leaned in. The middle sibling gleefully prepared for what would be up to this point the best Friday morning ever!

_BURP!_

The blast of her mustard gas smacked Wakko down to the floor, sending Dot into a fit of laughter.

"Oops, must be the beans," Nurse said, as she bent down over him. She barely noticed her lower posterity was facing the other Warner, and that particular Warner was enjoying the view.

"Um, Nurse you sure your feeling alright?" Yakko asked, trying his best to see past her bulbous rear. She cocked her head to look back at him.

"Were you staring at my ass?" she snapped with an odd mischievous grin. Yakkos face dropped, he had not expected that response.

"Uhh…. Not exactly"

"Oh I think you were"

"Nah, I think I wasn't. Whoa!"

Yakko stopped mid-sentence when Nurse grabbed him by the hand and friggin threw him into the sofa. After a dizzy spell of stars and drumsticks, Yakko looked up to see the nurse's butt looming right above his head.

"Would you like to get a closer look?"

"Yes, Wait I mean no!" Yakko began to protest before she planted it right onto his face. He flailed his arms helplessly as he was losing air. Unfortunately, that would be the least of his problems.

_BLLLLRRTTTT!_

The loud foghorn-like blast rumbled the sofa underneath her. Yakkos body went limp as Nuse finished giving him the royal Dutch oven. She got up and fanned sewage scented vapors towards the siblings.

"Whew, that was a good one!" Nurse complimented herself. Both siblings reeled in disgust.

"When did this turn into a Ren and Stimpy cartoon?!" Dot whined. Green faced and ready to puke, Yakko crawled away from the smoldering sofa and right towards his siblings.

"Ugh, now I know how Smollett's career feels like now…" he uttered breathlessly.

"So, boys…" Nurse said. She pinched the tip of the tongue with her teeth and scratched underneath her armpits "What do you say we do some time?"

"Okay, first off that sentence made no sense, second of all what's up with you today?" Yakko asked, genuinely concerned.

"Is that time of the month?" Wakko whispered.

"Come on Yakko. I thought you wanted me. And I want _you_ too" Nurse cooed, continuing to advance towards them.

"Uh, Aren't you coming on a little too strong so soon? After all, according to Ruegger I'm only 14!" Yakko protested.

"That's never stopped you before…" Dot remarked.

"Not helping Dot!"

"That's okay, age is nothing but a number. I can have fun with all three of you" Nurse said, staring them down with a lustful gaze. She whipped out a stick red lipsticks and smeared the gooey stick all over her luscious lips.

Faster than you can 'Goodbye Nurse!' the Warners vanished out of sight. They stood outside the psychiatrists building, trying to ignore the moaning coming from inside.

" I think we lost her!" Dot uttered breathlessly.

"Whew, I am a man of the pursuit but this isn't what I had in mind!" Yakko complained.

"No kidding! That wasn't the Nurse we know!"

"I wish Scratchy were here, hed know what's going on!" Wakko added.

A loud ringing came from Dot's Ipad on the ground. She picked it up to answer it when she froze in realization.

"When did I get an Ipad?" Dot asked herself.

"Just answer it," Yakko told her, ignoring the plot hole.

Dot pressed the device and suddenly the three of them were seeing their favorite psychiatrist on screen in a Skype connection.

" _Hello, there kids_ " Scratchy greeted. His large gourd-shaped head took up most of the screen.

"Scratchensniff, your assistant has turned into a blond-haired Pepe le Pew! What should we do?" Yakko asked with impatience. The psychiatrist groaned with agitation.

" _I don't know, maybe it's her time of_ …" An indistinct voice came from behind him, cutting him off. "Be right there Serena!"

It was here the Warner's noticed that Scratchy didn't appear to have a shirt on.

"Uhh… Scratchy, what's going on over there?" Yakko arched an eyebrow at the screen.

 _"Yakko, I was actually very busy with a session right now"_ Scratchy replied. Right as he said that a voluptuous bronze skinned harlot passed by in the background. " _An in-depth session. Bye_ "

The IPad shut off with an electronic sizzle.

"I don't believe it! Scratchensniff just blew us off!" Dot said incredulously.

"Hey, you kids!" A rough voice yelled at them. The Warners turned around, completely surprised to see it came from Ralph. The fatback guard came marching towards them, his gut jiggling over his ammo belt with each stride.

"What the hell are you kids doing out of the tower?!"

The Warners were barely fazed by his hostile demeanor as they simply walked past him. Yakko greeted him with a cheer.

"Hey, Ralphie boy! We'd love to mess with you, but we got a bit of an issue to sort out. Catch you later. Byyeee!"

The Warners gasped simultaneously when the guard snatched up by their tails in one swipe. He yanked them till he slammed their backs into the wall, pinning them to it with his meaty hands.

"Hey, easy with the fur Ralph!" Dot yelled at him.

"I- Is this about the liquid heat incident last week?! We told you we were sorry!" Wakko blabbed nervously.

"Shut up! I wasn't done talking to you damn freaks!" The guard bellowed, causing both of them to shrink. The eldest sibling bore an angry glare at the guard, not liking his sudden mood swing.

"How nice, cause we sure are" Yakko retorted. "Wakko… if you may"

Out of Wakko's hand came his trusty oak mallet. Within nanoseconds, the swinging weapon swooped in the air like a graceful piranha before landing in gracious hands of the mall cop security guard.

Wakko paused to read the run on sentence above him. " What…? Wait STOP!"

"Hammer Time!" said Ralph.

_BAM!_

The Warners exploded into a restroom inside, causing drywall and porcelain to shatter everywhere. The trio's toony bodies slammed against an open stall. Its occupant hobbled out of the room in fear, not even bothering to wash his hands.

The trio got up from the ground, still seeing stars and drumsticks. They laid their eyes on Ralph who happily whistled in the center of the hole in the wall, slinging the mallet over his shoulders. something seriously wrong was happening today.

"I don't know what hurts worse, getting hit with the mallet or that cheesy line?" Yakko groaned.

"As if you have to ask," Dot said with annoyance.

"Gee, that was fun," Ralph said with a sardonic smirk. "What do ya say we do something else?

"Yeah buddy, if its 'Whack a Warner' well we're not interested" Yakko spat back. He and his siblings broke out their own mallets, ready to pile drive him at the slightest move towards them. Out of character or not, they were not going to let this slide.

"Nah, I want to play a different game …" Ralph replied before pulling something big and black out of his back pocket. And no it's not what you're probably thinking of. The guard began wiping off the barrel of an old fashioned Colt 45 in his hands.

"Ralph, when did you get a gun?" Wakko whimpered. A malicious grin spread across the guard's face.

"Ah, Ever heard Russian Roulette, well this is the California Crapshoot!"

_Bang Bang Bang!_

"Yikes!" the Warners shrieked as Ralph fired several random rounds in the restroom, obliterating the tile floor beneath them.

"You had to say that in this room?!" Dot screeched. They bounced off the walls like orbeez balls, popped in and out of the stalls and bunny hopped on the sinks, barely avoiding the projectiles.

"You're looking at the original parkour experts folks!" Yakko said to no one. He was immediately thrown off balance when another shot destroyed a nearby sink. A hard jet of sewage water swept the trio off their feet.

Ralph stood over them and aimed the intimidating weapon directly at them.

"Any ideas?" Dot said nervously.

"Wait! Let me try something! Wakko jammed his finger into the barrel of the gun right before Ralph could fire.

_BLAM!_

Without warning, the colt 45 disintegrated in a large shock wave, sending the guard flying into an open stall. The toilet was liberated from the floor and landed right onto the guard's bald head.

"Whoa! That actually worked!" Wakko said with a delirious chuckle.

The Warners ran out into the hallways, which were unusually empty despite that it was in the middle of the day.

"Help Help! Ralph's gone rogue!" Yakko yelled out right before he froze mid-air, "I can't believe I'm actually saying that!" he resumed running with the others.

They screeched to halt when Nurse appeared at a doorway in a dirty crusty covered wedding dress.

"Oh, you're back!" she moaned before puckering her red lips. "Ready for the honeymoon?!"

"Hit reverse sibs!" Yakko yelled. The trio ran backwards to the point where they were nearly moonwalking out of the damaged building. At this point, the trio had zipped clear across the movie lot. Above them, the dark blemish on the sun above had gotten larger.

"Yakko, what's going on?!" Dot said, pulling at her bow. A stumbling giraffe mooed at them.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"" Looks like we'll have to go to the one other person who can help!"

A quick trip to the park was all it took for them to reach the person they were trying to find. They stopped in front of the largest tree in the park and ran right up to its front door.

"Slappy! Slappy!" the trio yelled as they banged on the door. The door opened.

"Hello, Godchild!" Slappy greeted them at the door in an oversized light blue robe. The elderly squirrel looked at them blankly with a sickly yet sweet smile across her lips.

"Geez Slappy, you heading to a Dugger's convention? What's with the robe?" Dot said, staring into the squirrel hazed eyes. Slappy simply took out a wreath made of daisies and poison ivy and planted it right on top her head.

"No children, I'm heading to the town square for the peace ceremony. Care to come?" she replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh no. Not you too!" Yakko whined as his siblings smacked their heads. Slappy shrugged.

"Oh well, you're missing out on enlightenment," Slappy said before she carefully scooted past them. Birds and doves swirled around her as she frolicked out of the park and into the busy street.

"Oh shit!" A driver yelled as he narrowly swarmed out of the squirrel's path and crashed into a beaver dam.

The Warners stared at the scene, completely slack-jawed and befuddled.

"Did someone finally make opposite day a real holiday?" Wakko asked.

"Doubt it. This has to be a dream…" Yakko replied.

"Warners?! What are you guys doing here?" an irritated voice came from behind them. In a rare blue moon occurrence, the Warners were actually relieved to see that it came from Mr. Plotz. The grumpy CEO stood at attention, waiting to hear whatever excuse they would have for today. But today was not one of those days.

"T.P., I can't believe I'm actually happy to see you," Yakko said, graciously hugging him. This moment of tranquility soon ended when the CEO, actually hugged back.

"Well I am happy to see you three, you three always make this studio great around here!" Plotz said with pleasantness.

Yakko recoiled from him instantly, his blood running cold. Shivers ran up Dot and Wakko's spines.

"You three look like you need your frowns turned upside down!" Plotz pointed them. His nose had gotten larger and turned a bright shade of red.

"No… no" Dot said while shaking his head. The words that came from Plotz's lips plunged the Warners siblings into a fuzzy pit of despair.

"You're not Plotz! You're not supposed to be encouraging!" Yakko pointed an accusatory finger at him. The CEO giggled, yes giggled, as the pale-faced man approached him.

"Oh, Yakko you seem tense. Maybe you should let me give you another hug."

Plotz held out his frilly cuffed arms. His custom fitted blazer turned into ghastly bodysuit of slime green and mustard yellow. his balding hair turned into a twisting mess of orange fur. When the agonizing transformation was nearly complete, the pupils in his demented turned a jaundiced shade of yellow.

"Maybe a game will suffice, a balloon animal possibly?" Plotz continued, his voice sounding more higher pitched and nasally.

"So this is what you see whenever you come across clowns?!" Yakko said to his younger brother while he trembled. Dot held onto him tightly.

"Uh huh, but he's that not that scary, to be honest…" Wakko stated, waving him off.

"Froinlavin!" Plotz exclaimed with a demonic sound. The content smile on Wakko disappeared.

"… but now he is! Hide!" Wakko rushed for the front door to Slappy's house, his siblings were right behind him. Inside the house was Nurse in a revealing Harley Quinn cosplay.

"Hey, there puddin! I'll be your Harley and you can be my Batman!" The nurse said before she pulled a nearby lever which showered her body with cottage cheese. Teeming with ecstasy, she ran for the door.

"Uh… how about neither?!" Yakko uttered before he slammed the door and reinforced it with extra padlocks and chains.

A piercing brumm of a chainsaw came to life eviscerating the California smog around them like butter.

"Seriously, who's writing this?!" Dot said, looking at the statement above. Ralph popped out of the bush nearby with the lethal weapon ready to shed.

"Heeeres Ralphie!" the guard sneered with crooked teeth.

"Ahh! Duck!" Yakko screamed. He yanked Dot out of the way just as the metal from the chainsaw kissed the side of the tree where she stood. All three of them ran away, nearly stumbling from the shower of acorns and bird residue falling from the glorious old oak tree. The large tree shuddered and shook before it came falling down. Both Ralph and the clown unwisely happened to be standing within its shadow, the latter holding a long yellow balloon.

"Who wants to see a sword?!" Plotz said.

_Crash!_

Meanwhile, the Warners hid inside a nearby booth a few blocks away…

"Wait, phone booths still exist in Burbank?!" Wakko wondered.

They hid inside a nearby phone booth and anxiously watched the guard come down the street a few seconds later, cackling at the top of lungs. The chainsaw still running in his hands. Yakko added in a couple of coins and picked up the phone. It rang.

" _Hello?"_ Scratchy responded.

"Scratchy, you got to get back here now!" Yakko said to him.

" _Ugh, why?_ "

"The whole studio seems to be going crazy, it's like everyone we know has contracted Nicholas Cage fever!"

" _Yakko Puh-lease, I'm very busy!"_

" _Doctor? Sire are you ready for another round?_ " another voice answered.

"Hey, wasn't that Michelle Phiffer?" Wakko asked. Yakko jaw dropped in realizing that he was right.

"What the- Scratchy! That's my crush!" He huffed with indignation.

" _You snooze you lose Yakko,"_ Scratchy said before he hung up. Again.

"This dream better end soon, it's giving me a headache…" Yakko rubbed his forehead. He barely noticed the red glowing dot on his temple.

"Aw, let me fix that," said Ralph.

_BLAM!_

Yakko ducked his head just in time. The entire phone fixture exploded from a projectile blast that came from across the street. They looked up to see Ralph had ditched his uniform and was now in full camouflage and commando gear, complete with grenades on his belt and a smoking Uzi in his hands.

"You got to be kidding me!" Yakko exclaimed.

Ralph unloaded on them with nonstop fury, all while letting out a guttural wail that would have made John Rambo tremble. They bolted out of dodge, seconds before the rest of the phone booth and the surrounding area was peppered into minuscule pieces.

The Warners ran all over the place, desperately trying to find someone who hadn't gone full retard just yet. The dark blemish on the sun covered more than half of the sun.

They spotted a crowd in the center of the town. All of them were wearing more of the ghastly light blue robes Slappy was wearing. Without a moment too soon they muscled their way into the crowd. A sea of blank faces and drooling smiles were all they could see.

"Hello, all you glorious creations, time of reckoning has revealed itself unto us" A speaker bellowed above the crowd, one the Warners immediately recognized as Brain.

"Oh no- looks like those years with Pinky finally made him snap" Dot whispered.

"Oy, potato Oy, potato" The crowd chanted.

"Give us not your money, but your unwilling duty ship to love everything with peace and cheese sauce"

"Oy Laredo, Oy Laredo!"

"And let us forever be together through whatever obstacles may appear, let push them into One Direction!"

"Fried tomato! Winnebago!" the crowd chanted.

"Surprisingly these guys are less nuts than Flat Earthers" Yakko muttered. He winced briefly when a larger cult member completely covered in robes brushed past them, stepping on his toes.

"Hey, manners are still a thing you know!" Dot snapped at him. The man looked back to give an evil grin. Their faces dropped when they realized it belonged to Ralph.

"Yeah, we're not sticking around for this!" Yakko commented before he and his siblings climbed onto various cult members, not caring that they were ruining perfectly good haircuts or giving full on concussions. None of that mattered. They had to get away from Ralph, for the first time in a while they were actually scared.

The fat guy whipped off his robe, revealing that he had on nothing but a roll of dynamite around his waist. Yakko's eyes widened in shock as he made a mad dash to catch Wakko and Dot. All while The Brain continued to preach.

"And as we pray to out suns who we rejoice from afar. They bring us enlightenment as we say…"

"Admiral Akbar!" Ralph yelled.

_BOOM!_

The Warner hunched together, shielding themselves from the blinding light that came from the nuclear explosion searing the air around them. It rumbled the ground like fruit roll up's on a hot day, and vaporized anything within its path.

When it finally stopped. The Warners got up to see the entire yards of nothing but a scorched flat wasteland. And its only occupants were the Warners themselves and Ralph's sparkling blue spirit. The dimwitted guard looked at his own predicament with shock.

"Huh, I guess those old instructional videos were right. All you have to do is duck and cover." Wakko said.

Ralph could nothing but pout as a flying nimbus cloud lifted him high into the heavens, all while he glared at the Warners and gave them the middle finger. He disappeared in the cloudy marmalade sky, barely missing the sun which was now fully eclipsed by the dark spot. The Warners didn't care as they gleefully waved him goodbye.

"Bye bye!" the trio chirped.

"Whew, glad that's over," Yakko said.

"Yakko …" Nurse's voice cooed from a distance, hearing it made the eldest Warner flinch with an ugly grimace.

"Oh no!"

"Oh boys, I have enough toys for everybody!" The nurse came sprinting at them like a drunken gazelle. This time she wore spike studded leather boots and lingerie. And draped around her neck were anal beads and ball gags.

"Yakko, what were those two things the narrator just mentioned?!" Dot asked, her face wrenched with disgust.

"Something Fifty Shades of Grey probably touched on in better detail," Yakko replied. They quickly started moonwalking away from the potential blond dominatrix in making.

"Kids!"Mr. Plotz yelled. Behind them, Plotzo the clown came running towards them with an army of multicolored balloon animals in his wake. One of them, a pink giraffe, brayed at them. "Do you want to sing a happy song? Froinlavin!"

Just above the trio, the blue spirit of Slappy Squirrel came flying down from the sky carrying peace doves and unicorns. The Goodfeathers dive bombed with her, ready to decorate the Warners like old statues in a train station. The Warners trembled together as they watched the pandemonium descend upon them.

Suddenly, as if their prayers had been answered, a car pulled up nearby. Not bothering to check who it was, the Warners seized the opportunity. They burst through the car window action Bond style and face planted into the backseats.

"What can I do for you?" the driver replied with a Brooklyn accent.

"Take us anywhere but here! And step on it!" Yakko told him.

"The car driver slammed on the gas pedal and breezed away just in time. Nurse, Plotz, and Slappy's armies all collided into a shower of shrimps and clams.

"Will this dream ever end?!" Dot sighed, as she threw her head back in the seat.

" I hope so, I don't how much of this randomness I can take" Yakko replied.

"Can I change the radio?"Wakko asked the driver.

"Sure" the driver replied. Wakko tuned the radio dial to different stations.

" _...Despite the growing hole in the sun's surface, it is getting hotter than MY MOOOOM…!_

_"...Get Scwifty...!"_

_"...Mississippi Queen, if you know..!"_

_"And now, this is Mordecai and Rigby live from LA with our musical guests today, Rita the Cat and Eddie Vedder will be performing a song._ "

Wakko sat in the back with the other two Warners and sighed in relief. "Oh good, something normal for once."

The hair on the back of their necks rose as they heard first few guitar notes of Black Hole Sun eerily plucked from the speakers.

 _"In my eyes, indisposed, In disguises no one knows..."_ , Rita sang.

Realizing this was a sign of worse to come, the driver looked down at radio with dread.

"Oh fuuuck no!" The car screeched to a stop. The driver kicked them out with a swift kick. "You kids aren't roping me into this craziness."

"Hey come back!" Wakko and Dot shouted at the guy as he speed away high speed, barely missing a semi-truck skidding across an intersection. Somehow they could still hear the music.

" _...And my youth I pray to keep, Heaven, sent hell away"_

"We're not giving you 5 stars!" Yakko yelled at him.

An ambient drone undercut the music with a vibration that rumbled the entire ground beneath their toes. The large dot on the sun had completely overtaken and had now blocked out all of its bright rays. Instead, the head of Flavio the Hippo appeared in the dot, smiling down at them with a toothy grin. It then opened its mouth and began sucking in air like a straw. And the music at this point was deafeningly loud.

". _..Black hole Sun, won't you come. Wash away the rain…_ "

Trees and skyscrapers squished into purple pus-like orbs, floating their way into the ginormous void above them. Bloodshot eyes in the skies stared down at them, screaming for vengeance and lustless agony. Tears filled with clams and shrimp glistened down its victims.

"I think whoever is writing this dream has officially checked out!" Yakko said, covering his ears.

"We're dreaming? Then how come I can actually taste this shrimp?" Wakko held up a half-eaten shrimp he'd picked up off the ground, it was the size of his head. For extra measure, both Yakko and Dot pinched their cheeks. They hurt.

"Oh, God…"

The sun descended in the west upon the sparse horizon, the Flavio shaped star widened his gaping mouth and increased its gravitational pull, sucking in anything in his path. People, prairie dogs, pets, and including the Warners themselves.

"Hang on!" Yakko yelled over the apocalypse, his terrified siblings clutching to him tightly. The ground below them pulled away like crumbled cookie crumbs, spilling away into a sea of a dark blue ocean.

The water tower they'd come to call their home had smashed against a nearby gas station. Some of the gas began leaking out and flooding into the street. In a desperate attempt to stay afloat, they grabbed onto the broken legs of the tower and held on with their feet helplessly dangling in the wind.

The girrafe knocked into the trio, loosening Dot's grip on her brothers. She could do nothing but scream as she disappeared in the swirling dark void.

"Dot!" Yakko screamed.

"Yakko, I don't feel so good." Wakko croaked. He started to disintegrate in a haze of chili powder and pepper. Yakko watched his brother disappear like an open KoolAid into the black hole.

" _...Won't you come, won't you come..."_

"Wak...?"

The final guitar chords were coming near. An earspiltting rumble came just above his numb head. He looked up. On top of him was a planet-sized pitcher of the Mississippi Queen drink falling from the sky, topped with a nice Molotov cocktail. Yakko closed his eyes just before it connected to the ground with a final earth-shattering smash.


	3. The Return

"Snap out of it Varners! Wake up" Dr. Scratchensniff's voice came from out of nowhere.

At first, everything was fuzzy and a blur. But as the Warners slowly regained consciousness, they took their time to get their bearings on where they were. All three of them were lying in separate cots. A few of the Animaniacs cast members were huddled around them, their faces all wrenched with sympathy and concern. It turned out they were in the Nurses office. Wakko was the first to get up.

"Scratchensniff, you're here!" Wakko said to him, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. His sister got up a second later.

"Where have you been?!" Dot screeched at him.

"Vhat? Vhat are you talking about?" Scratchy replied.

"Yakko? "Said Nurse. She reached her hand out to shake Yakko, as he had yet stirred. When his beady eyes opened, he went rigid and scooted away from her using the pillow as a shield.

"No! No! I'm not ready for another Dutch oven! I love being single!" Yakko exclaimed. Nurse, not surprisingly, looked back at him with confusion.

"Oh my, you must be sicker than I thought" she replied. Ralph had come forward to get a closer look.

"Duh Warners, are you okay?" he asked. Both Dot and Wakko yelped before jumping into Yakko's arms.

"Get away from us you, killer!" Dot spat at him.

"Huh?" Ralph quickly jerked back, looking somewhat hurt by their response. Scratchy gently pushed him aside.

"Dot! All of you please! Just calm down! Everytings OK! You three are all better now" he told them.

"No its not! The world's gone cray…" Yakko stopped midsentence to process the last few words Scratchy had said. "All better? What the heck happened?"

"It was that drink you kids had, the one I told  _Wakko_  not to make!" Scratchy explained, narrowing his eyes at Wakko, who simply shrugged. "It had a few side effects, aside from burning your taste buds. It's highly hallucinogenic."

"Wakko, did you know about that?!" Yakko said, turning to his blushing younger brother.

"I thought that was just part of the show, I didn't think the drink would really make you do that!" Wakko defended. Dot simply buried her hands into her face.

"But all the stuff that happened, all the crazy stuff we saw. And you not being there for us!" Yakko babbled, pointing an accusatory finger at the psychiatrist.

"It was all in your mind" Scratchy countered.

"All three of you were actually wandering around the movie lot in an extremely delirious state. You all were so far under the influence, you could barely do anything, no less be able to string together coherent sentences." Nurse explained. Slappy the Squirrel, who been quiet until now, came up beside her.

"To be blunt, you three were tripping out." Slappy added.

"Of course" Yakko grumbled, aware this whole predicament was a total cliché.

"When Ralph found you, you three had collapsed right outside the studio walls. Then he brought you here." Scratchy added.

"Well, I guess there's worse places to pass out at" Dot commented. Her older brother blew a kiss.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko added. Scratchy came forward with open arms. The Warners graciously accepted the hug.

"Oh, but it's a good thing you three kids are back to normal" Scratchy said.

"Especially since we've gotten all of your stomachs pumped" Nurse spoke. The Warners were glad her typical calm demeanor was back.

"That explains why I'm still hungry," Wakko said. He winced when a tight knot in his stomach caused it to ache.

"The fact you manage to pump that food disposal is an accomplishment!" Mr. Plotz spoke up, pointing a finger at Wakko. The Warners were somewhat surprised at hearing Plotz's regular voice. He'd been standing in a corner behind Ralph the whole time.

"Plotz, you made it up here too?!" Dot asked. The CEO glared as if that were an offensive question.

"Well of course! I can't have three major stars passing out at my studio!" He looked down and shifted in his shoes, his expression softening. "Plus, I was… a little concerned too"

The Warners had just enough strength to embrace him in a group hug and planted sloppy wet kisses on him. Plotz grimaced with intense disgust.

"It's much easier to hug you now that you're not a clown anymore" said Wakko.

"I was what?!" the CEO looked at them with shock.

"Put er there Ralphie!" Wakko nodded at the guard. Ralph gleefully came over and picked all of them up with a friendly hug.

"Okay, okay! This isn't the damn Hallmark channel! Get off!" Plotz yelled, who was not appreciating this sugary fluff of affection at all. Ralph put them all down.

"Trust me , after what we saw, you guys are weird enough as is," Yakko stated proudly.

"And we're just fine with that" Dot said with a smile.

Scratchensinff simply smiled knowing the Warners had learned a lesson, what that lesson was though he had no idea.

"Okay, I'm still in the dark here. What was that drink that got you all loopy in the first place anyway?" Slappy asked.

"The Mississippi Queen" Wakko answered.

"You mean this?" She held up a tiny glass filled with the red concoction.

"Oh no!" the trio moaned. All three of the Warners went pale before their stomachs rumbled. Their cheeks bulged a sickly shade of green.

"Restroom's down the hall…" Nurse said just before the Warners zipped out of the door in an instant. Slappy simply shrugged before downing the glass in one gulp. And nothing happened.

"Lightweights, I consider this a daily cleanser"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Everyone.
> 
> So yeah… this was my first, and only attempt doing a crackfic. Sorry if this freaked you out too much.
> 
> Some of you who are familiar with my stories know how I like to experiment every now and then. I had been considering writing this type of story for the longest but had no idea how to go about it. I had always thought about writing something so crazy and in the heat of the moment, while still having some sense of structure.
> 
> But after seeing the episode of Regular Show, Weekend at Benson's" the whole thing just came to me. This one is probably tied with 'Warner Access TV' as being the quickest story I put together. Just a little over a week is all it took.
> 
> Looking at this now, I'm still divided on whether I went too far, or if I didn't go far enough. If you liked this, feel free to check out my normal stuff such as 'Gang of Four' and 'Lights, Camera, Cut!" If you like.
> 
> But then again, after reading this, I totally understand if some you don't want to read anything else from me for a very long time. Oh well, Goodnight Everybody.


End file.
